Tú decides en quién de los tres te quieres convertir
by AmbarRmnf
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando hablamos de amor, Maui se comporta como un verdadero cobarde? Siempre buscó ser aclamado por los hombres para compensar el amor que no le fué dado por sus padres pero encontrar a alguien que te aprecia, no por lo que has hecho, sino por quién eres en realidad y luego pensar en perderlo para siempre es algo que aterraría a cualquiera.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

¡Hace apenas unos días ví la peli de Moana y debo decir que me encantó! aunque siendo sincera esperaba al menos un poco de romance al final y es hasta ahora que me entero que los creadores no buscaron un interés amoroso para la protagonista, pues ella sólo estaba enfocada en encontrarse a sí misma. No estoy totalmente en contra ni totalmente de acuerdo, digamos que… el que no haya habido romance en la película es algo que no me molesta demasiado realmente, fue una historia maravillosa llena de mitología y enseñanzas muy valiosas. Todo lo que pude pensar al verla fue: ¡chicos, no dejemos que nuestras tradiciones se pierdan por nada del mundo! no importa el lugar del cual provengamos, debemos resguardar las historias de nuestros pueblos para que así no corran el riesgo de perderse.

Pero volviendo al punto, esa parte de no hay romance, no me encantó, así que voy a escribir un oneshot respecto a la situación. La verdad no sabía muy bien si debía hacerlo o no, ya que Maui se ve muy mayor para ella, aunque no lo suficiente para ser su padre y pues Moana tiene ¿qué?, ¿dieciséis años?, de alguna forma, siento que la diferencia de edad es muy grande, así que pensé, ¿por qué no mejor dejar que ella envejezca un poco?, después de todo Maui es inmortal y una vida humana corre mucho más rápido para él que la de los propios humanos.

Así que, sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de Disney, yo sólo me acredito mi tiempo y mi creatividad.**

Maui se despertó aquella mañana llena de sol y vida con un pésimo humor. En esos días había algo que tenía su cabeza completamente embotada y es que estaba repleta, completamente infestada de pensamientos como una colmena gigante. Y vivir en una isla solitaria, dónde no había mucho qué hacer realmente, no ayudaba en gran cosa. Sí, de vez en cuando levantaba una isla o dos, o sobrevolaba el océano en la forma de un halcón para hacer que la brisa soplara; pero eso tampoco hacía que dejara de pensar.

-Hmmm- gruñó el semidiós al tiempo que se dejaba caer cobre una roca y se restiraba la cara con ambas manos- así me convierta en tiburón y cruce el mar de principio a fin tres veces, nunca voy a poder tener la consciencia tranquila.

Mini Maui corrió hacia el tatuaje que tenía de Moana montada en un barco sobre el pecho y apuntó hacia ella con ambas manos, golpeteando el pie contra el piso bastante indignado.

-Ah no, tú no empieces, sabes que no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, ver a esa niña una sola vez después de cuatro años ha sido más que suficiente para mí- le recriminó Maui incorporándose y apuntándole a su tatuaje con un dedo.

Mini Maui se cruzó de brazos y el semidiós rodó los ojos exasperado, antes de sentarse de piernas cruzadas y recargar su rostro sobre su barbilla con aburrimiento. Simplemente no podía hacer nada; cuando levantaba una isla con su enorme anzuelo solo podía pensar en Moana y en su gente, pisando la fresca hierva y alimentándose de los frutos de las palmeras; cuando sobrevolaba el océano haciendo soplar la brisa, pensaba en Moana remontando el viento con su barca; cuando se convertía en tiburón para explorar el vasto mar, pensaba en Moana y de ahí en adelante; todo lo que hacía, imaginaba o pensaba estaba siempre relacionado a Moana, Moana y Moana… ¡era simplemente fastidioso!

Y todo gracias a que había tenido la brillante idea de darse una vuelta por Motunui hacía un par de días, para ver qué tal iban las cosas con su amiga y su gente.

Es decir, había que admitir que terminó por resultarle agradable convivir con ella por tanto tiempo en su viaje para devolver el corazón de Te Fiti a su sitio y que tal vez comenzó a gustarle un poco Pero ese sentimiento no era nada comparado a lo que había presenciado después de cuatro años…. Moana se había convertido en toda una mujer y eso para él había representado un puñetazo en las vísceras totalmente inesperado.

Ahora Moana era una líder decidida a todo por su pueblo, cierto era que seguía siendo bastante terca en algunas ocasiones y que conservaba la torpeza propia de un espíritu joven, pero sabía quién era y qué era lo que hacía. Se remontaba en las olas, vivía intensamente cada instante y era cada vez más sensata. En muy poco tiempo la imagen de la niña ingenua y obstinada que conocía, había pasado a ser la de una líder fuerte, sabia y decidida.

Pero él no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que el destino le presentaba en bandeja de plata y correr a decirle que había terminado por enamorarse de ella, es decir, su lado orgulloso y despreocupado se lo pedía a gritos; pero su pasado y sus experiencias le golpeaban en la cara con un panorama distinto. Ella era una humana, una mortal y él un semidiós al cual los años humanos pasaban de forma demasiado apresurada frente a sus ojos.

Bien podía renunciar a su inmortalidad, pedirle a los dioses que le dejaran vivir como un humano, aunque sólo fuera por un par de décadas, ya después podría volver a renacer como un semidiós para seguir consintiendo a las personas…. Pero había una razón mucho más poderosa para negarse a aceptar los designios de su corazón y es que en realidad tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder, de quererla demasiado para que ella terminara por rechazarlo, o bien de descubrir que había terminado por enamorarse de alguien más, de otro mortal. Tanto sus padres como la ambición descontrolada de los humanos ya lo habían lastimado lo suficiente como para todavía agregarle una decepción amorosa y lo que era aún más, era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Eso sólo terminaría por enrollarlo aún más en la situación, y conociéndose, probablemente no descansaría hasta recibir un "sí", simplemente por amor a su ego. Había que admitirlo, aquello era caer demasiado bajo.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente lo intentas y dejas de sufrir y de comportarte como un niño mimado, deprimiéndote en lo alto de esa roca todo el día?- la voz de una anciana lo sacó del embrollo que eran sus pensamientos y Maui se giró en la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz un tanto extrañado. Las personas no solían cruzarse por su isla muy a menudo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Maui enarcando una ceja.

Se trataba de una vieja isleña, con el cabello completamente canoso y la piel llena de arrugas. Llevaba el cabello atado a la mitad en un pequeño moño, con una flor roja sosteniéndolo y su vestimenta era la propia de la gente de Motunui. Un vestido de fibras gruesas de color naranja y blanco de varias capas, con algunos motivos geométricos estampados en la tela. Estaba parada frente a él con un bastón de palo en la mano y lo observaba con una sonrisa cargada de serenidad.

-Humm, buena pregunta, ¿lo hacemos?- respondió la otra con una sonrisa inquisitiva en el rostro.

-Ehhh- Maui la observó con detenimiento, había conocido a tantos mortales a lo largo de su vida, que recordar a una en concreto era un tanto difícil. Pero entonces, súbitamente, un rayo de reconocimiento recorrió su rostro y como resultado de ello, abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo- ¡No puede ser, tú eres la hija del jefe Maeli!... esté cuál era tu nombre- repuso presionando ambos dedos sobre su sien.

La anciana hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero el semidiós le puso un dedo en frente- espera, no me lo digas….. ¡Eres Tala!, cielos, la última vez que te ví eras una mocosa de éste tamaño- agregó poniendo una mano al nivel de su cintura para respaldar su punto.

Se habían conocido un par de días antes de que él tuviese la brillante idea de ir a robar el corazón de la diosa. Lo recordaba porque en ese entonces, se había fracturado una pata a medio vuelo cuando se había convertido en un insecto para sobrevolar el océano y la chiquilla había cuidado de él en ese entonces. Había que reconocer que, al igual que con Moana, le había costado bastante trabajo llevarse bien con ella. Tala era una niña de diez años demasiado enérgica e impaciente. Siempre terminaba por meterse en problemas, pero era una buena persona después de todo, pues lo había asistido rigurosamente y no le dejó irse de nuevo del bote en el cual navegaban, hasta que no se hubo restablecido por completo.

-Me alegra ver que ya no seas tan cabezota como la última vez- respondió Tala golpeándole la cabeza ligeramente con su bastón.

-¿A qué te refieres?- repuso Maui confuso.

-Hmm?, ah, no tiene importancia de todas formas- repuso la abuela al tiempo que se dirigía hacia una ladera de piedras cercana a la costa para ir a sentarse en la cima de una de ellas- de lo que estamos hablando en este momento es de Moana.

-¿Moana?- preguntó Maui aún más confundido-¿qué?, ¿tú la conoces?

-Bueno es mi nieta, tengo que conocerla ¿no es así?- rió Tala de buena gana.

-Vaya, el mundo sí que es pequeño- sonrió Maui yendo a tomar asiento junto a la mujer- tienes una nieta igual de obstinada que tú, déjame decirte.

-Ah, sí, es una chica maravillosa- concordó Tala- ¿no es difícil enamorarse de ella verdad?

-Pfft, ¿qué?- rió Maui observándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca- ¿enamorarme?, ¿de una ¿mortal?, ¿es en serio?, me parece que olvidas, que estás hablando con un semidiós querida.

-Oh, claro, tienes mucha razón, se me ha ido por completo ese detalle. ¡Eres Maui!- comenzó Tala con un exceso de dramatismo en la voz- semidiós del viento y el océano, ¡héroe de los hombres!, pero- resaltó alzando un dedo en el aire- haz nacido como un mortal, y por lo tanto, sientes como un mortal.

-Bien- rezongó Maui, pues en verdad no le gustaba que le recordaran ese aspecto de su personalidad-¿y?

-Y, tienes miedo- le recordó Tala con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-He, si claro, como digas- se burló Maui- ¿de qué podría tener miedo? Soy Maui- dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con ambas manos- soy prácticamente indestructible, hice bajar el sol del cielo con mi anzuelo, le llevé a los humanitos el fuego desde el centro de la tierra y luché contra el temible Teka para salvar a la humanidad. No hay nada que no sea capaz de hacer.

-¿En serio?- dijo la anciana con fingido asombro.

-En serio- se jactó Maui.

-Bien, pues si eso es cierto, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?

-¿Preocupado?, yo no estoy preocupado- Maui dejó escapar una risita nerviosa- ¿por- por qué iba a estar preocupado?

Tala se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, ¿por qué estás preocupado? Eres invencible, puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca, ¿no es eso lo que acabas de decirme?

El semidiós suspiró, cansado de darle tantas vueltas al tema- Porque no es algo que dependa de mí...el si me acepta o no, es decir, ¿qué si me rechaza?

-Exacto- concordó Tala apuntándole con el bastón- ¿qué si te rechaza?, habrá valido la pena al menos ¿no te parece?- repuso levantándose de la roca para ir a refrescar sus pies en el agua de la costa y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de las olas.

-Pero, no puedo predecir qué es lo que va a suceder entonces- insistió Maui, levantándose también de su asiento para ir a hablar con la anciana.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- apuntó Tala con toda calma, sin dejar de bailar- cualquiera está preocupado por lo que va a suceder, pero, mis ancestros solían decir: "El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Pero para los valientes, es la oportunidad" tú decides en quién de los tres te quieres convertir- y dicho esto, volvió a sonreírle, para después adentrarse en las olas y desaparecer como una enorme mantarraya de luz azul luminiscente junto al mar.

Maui la observó marcharse con una mirada cargada de impotencia,

"¿Tú decides en quién de los tres te quieres convertir?" pensó y después de algunas horas de profunda reflexión, decidió tomar una resolución de una vez por todas. Así pues, al caer la tarde, se convirtió en halcón y partió en dirección a Motunui.

Pero en fin, me parece que ya hemos hablado demasiado de Maui por el momento, vayamos con Moana.

Moana, por otra parte, tenía la cabeza más en su sitio. Los años la habían transformado en una hermosa mujer de cabellera abundante y sedosa. Sus facciones se habían afinado apenas un poco y sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma vitalidad de antes, pero eran mucho más perceptivos y serenos y aunque su vestido de princesa era en verdad bonito, prefería caminar por ahí con las mismas ropas de siempre y una aureola de flores rojas en la cabeza como único adorno.

Aunque hacía apenas un par de horas que había desembarcado en Motunui, la chica no parecía cansada en absoluto, pues contemplaba el atardecer en la playa con sobrada calma y bailaba al ritmo del océano con suma gracia y agilidad. Bailar la relajaba, le hacía recordar a su abuela y los buenos tiempos que había compartido con ella tiempo atrás y sentir el agua correr bajo sus pies le hacía sentirse segura y fuerte, más fuerte que nunca.

Entonces, súbitamente, algo duro y liso rozó contra su pie izquierdo. Moana se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. Sin embargo, al echar su vista al suelo, tan sólo pudo comprobar que se trataba de una mantarraya gris de gran tamaño.

-Hola abuela, es bueno verte de nuevo- La chica sonrió con un tinte de melancolía apenas perceptible en sus facciones, al tiempo que hundía su mano en el agua para acariciar al animal delicadamente.

Justo en ese momento, el grito de un halcón se dejó oír atronador en el cielo y Maui aterrizó con la forma de un humano en la suave arena de la costa.

Moana sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo llegar

\- ¡Maui!- exclamó la chica corriendo a darle un gran abrazo.

-Hola Moana- la saludó el semidiós con una ligera, aunque muy honesta sonrisa en los labios-¿me extrañaste?- prosiguió con su típico acento cargado de orgullo.

-En realidad sí, los hombres de la isla se quejan mucho de que sus barcos no van lo suficientemente rápido porque no has querido hacer brisa para ellos- respondió la chica con un fingido tono de indiferencia.

-Pasé por su ruta de navegación la semana pasada, no se pueden quejar princesa- arguyó el otro siguiéndole el juego.

-Sí, después de cuatro meses de ausencia- repuso Moana.

-Es, para que sepan apreciar lo que hago- Maui comenzó a observarse las uñas con aires de aburrimiento.

-Jajajajajajajaja, sí claro- Moana puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y le sonrió con un ápice de ironía- bueno, mi gente y yo desembarcamos hace apenas un par de horas en la bahía y mi madre y las mujeres de la isla cocinarán cerdo para la cena, tal vez quieras quedarte- continuó esperanzada. No obstante, segundos después, Pua, quien misteriosamente se encontraba cerca de aquel par, chilló de indignación.

Moana se cubrió la boca al instante y se giró hacia su mascota con nerviosismo- lo…lo lamento- sonrió incómodamente- yo, ahhh, ¡oye Maui, veamos quién llega primero!- se dirigió al semidiós en un intento por escapar del aprieto en el cual se había metido.

-Hm, estás retando a un semidiós muñeca, no creo que tú puedas…..- comenzó a fanfarronear Maui.

-¡Eres muy lento!- lo cortó la chica, quien por cierto ya iba tres metros adelantada.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!- dijo Maui echándose a correr detrás de ella.

Claramente en aquella carrera, quién mayor desventaja tenía era Moana, pues no sólo estaba corriendo con una falda puesta y con el cabello azotándole en la cara, sino que estaba compitiendo contra un semidiós. Uno que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa que se le viniera en gana y que además era bastante tramposo.

Cualquiera habría dicho que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que pudiera hacer la chica; quien terminaría por ganar sería Maui. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, él terminó por perderse en medio de la selva y por ende perdió la carrera ¿cómo es que siendo un experto navegante y habiendo levantado todas las islas que existían del mar pudo perderse así de simple en la jungla de Motunui? La respuesta era simple; ponerse a fantasear acerca de qué le diría o no a Moana cuando el momento de declararse llegara lo había distraído lo suficiente.

-Bah, esto es imposible- soltó Maui en medio de su exasperación, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un viejo tronco caído que había por el camino- es decir, mírame, esto es un completo desastre. No puedo pensar, no puedo correr, no puedo volar…. ¡A este paso, terminaré por olvidar cómo respirar!, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LAKA!- finalizó, llevando su mirada al cielo con marcada indignación.

(Investigué un poco y tengo entendido que Laka es considerada como la diosa del amor en Hawaii, que a final de cuentas, es una isla que está incluida dentro de las islas del pacífico, así que supongo que no hay gran problema con eso)

Pua lo observó inexpresivo, al tiempo que lanzaba otro de sus chillidos para hacerle notar al semidiós que se había perdido junto con él y que sus gritos le molestaban.

-¿Qué?, es su culpa- argumentó Maui intentando pasar como un inocente en medio de aquel caos.

-¿Culpa de quién?

A Maui casi le dió un infarto al escuchar la voz de Moana tan cerca de él a sus espaldas. Al instante, se incorporó como un resorte y lanzó un grito de pánico en medio de la solitaria jungla.

-¡Moana!, ¿qué….qué haces aquí?- repuso nervioso al verla aparecer así de súbito.

-Eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte, llevo horas buscándote- respondió la otra un tanto confundida por la reacción de su amigo- ¿de qué estabas hablando de todas formas? Has estado comportándote de una manera un tanto extraña últimamente.

-Ah, yo- dijo Maui alargando las vocales de las palabras sin poder pensar en qué responder- tengo un problema, bueno, más bien es un "amigo" mío quien tiene un problema.

-Te escucho- dijo Moana sentándose en la arena.

-Bueno- comenzó Maui rascándose la nuca un tanto inseguro por la clase de cosas que iba a decirle- tengo un amigo que tiene un amigo al que le gusta una chica y quiere decirle qué es lo que siente por ella pero tiene miedo de que lo rechacen y no sabe qué decirle.

-¿Qué amigo es?- inquirió Moana bastante interesada en el tema.

-¿Qué amigo? Ah…er… mira- respondió el semidiós comenzando a contar con sus dedos- el primer amigo tiene al segundo amigo y luego…no, espera, el segundo amigo….no, a ver, el quinto amigo de mi segundo amigo, espera, creo que era el octavo…¡argh!, ¡olvídalo!, ¡esto es un desastre!- soltó Maui poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro, estando ya bastante desesperado.

Moana no pudo evitar echarse a reír en ese mismo momento- sólo háblame del asunto en cuestión bobo- obvió una vez hubo terminado.

Maui se sentó en el suelo bastante frustrado y tras levantar su mirada al cielo, buscando algo de serenidad, dijo- ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Hmm- pensó la chica- sí, una vez lo hice.

-¿Enserio?- Maui se giró al instante para encararla- no es que me importe de todos modos, pero ¿cómo era?

Moana se encogió de hombros- un cretino, solía ir por ahí fanfarroneando de él mismo con todo el mundo, diciendo que era un héroe y todo eso.

-Hmmm, vaya sujeto- se burló Maui.

-Se, se creía un semidiós- continuó Moana.

-Pfft!, ¡qué patético!

-Supongo- sonrió ella- pero, a pesar de eso tenía un corazón muy generoso ¿sabes?, no le importaba cuán difícil fuera la prueba, él siempre intentaba sobresalir para que el resto de las personas lo quisieran y aunque era un poco testarudo, terminamos por hacernos buenos amigos.

-¿Y qué paso?, comenzaron a salir o algo así- preguntó Maui ya sin mucho interés y con una sombra de aburrimiento invadiéndole el rostro.

Moana suspiró apesadumbrada- No, él nunca tuvo el valor de decirme lo que sentía.

-¿Ah no?- Maui se giró hacia ella, un tanto aliviado por esa respuesta

-Nop- negó Moana con la cabeza- es por eso que pienso decírselo yo de una vez por todas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- bramó el semidiós poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué acaso no se supone que ustedes las mujeres mortales no acostumbran hacer eso?

-No, pero no pienso seguir esperando a que él tenga el valor suficiente como para venir a decírmelo- respondió la otra.

-Ah, vaya, pues si es así, tal vez sería mejor que me fuera, no quiero tener que incomodarlos- gruñó Maui al tiempo que tomaba su bastón con un movimiento brusco y se volteaba para irse de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡e….espera, no puedes hacer eso!- Moana lo detuvo colocándose frente a él con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Por qué no?- refunfuñó el semidiós.

-Porque necesito que estés ahí

-¡Iu!, no, no tengo ganas de ver a dos mocosos empalagosos declarándosele el uno al otro con esa cara de gaviota a medio morir que suelen poner ustedes los humanos cuando se enamoran, con permiso- añadió gentilmente al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y la hacía a un lado para abrirse camino.

-¡No!- gritó la chica tomándolo por un tobillo, haciendo que éste cayera al piso de un sopetón.

-¿Por qué no?- gruñó el otro intentando incorporarse, aunque sin mucho éxito- ya estás lo bastante grandecita como para poder hacerlo por ti misma.

-Sí, lo sé pero necesito que te quedes.

-¿Ah sí?, pues no pienso quedarme- dijo Maui moviendo el pie de un lado al otro para zafarse del agarre de la chica.

-Tienes que- continuó la otra volviéndosele a poner en frente, una vez el semidiós se hubo incorporado.

-¡¿Por qué?, no me necesitas para nada!

-¡Por supuesto que te necesito!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Por qué… por qué…. Pues porque, tú eres la persona que me gusta tonto, cómo supones que voy a declararme si te vas!

-¡Ah sí, pues yo creo que bastante he hecho por ti como para que todavía!… espera ¿qué?- Maui la miró confundido, ¿de verdad acababa de escuchar lo que creía que acababa de escuchar?

Moana lo observó ceñuda, pero tras lanzar un pequeño suspiro y cerrar sus ojos por un momento, repuso con completa seriedad- Maui, semidiós del viento y el océano, héroe de hombres y mujeres. Yo, Moana de Motunui he venido a expresarte mi a….- la chica no pudo completar su oración, pues el semidiós la abrazó de súbito con gran fuerza.

Moana sonrió y devolvió el abrazo y permanecieron así por mucho tiempo, puede que tal vez hubiesen transcurrido apenas un par de minutos, pero a ellos les parecieron horas y horas. Aunque, finalmente, Maui fue quien deshizo el abrazo, sólo para tomarla de los hombros, mirarla a los ojos y decirle- tú también me gustas mocosa- con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Posteriormente, fue donde su bastón y tomándolo por el mango, añadió con nerviosismo- ¿me das un segundo?

-Adelante- acordó la chica, leyendo lo siguiente que iba a hacer en sus ojos.

Y así, Maui se transformó en halcón y sobrevoló la isla dando cientos de volteretas y gritando como un loco.

Probablemente, Moana nunca volvió a reírse con tanta fuerza como aquel día, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía más feliz que nunca. Después de todo acababa de obtener el amor de un semidiós, aunque para ella sólo fuera un tonto sabelotodo que nada tenía mejor qué hacer con su vida que molestarla, pero la cuestión era que ella amaba a ese tonto más que a nada en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer!, honestamente, estoy indecisa entre hacer una pequeña historia de estos dos o no, díganme si les gustó o no o si tienen algunas ideas para que empiece a escribir.

No puedo prometerles nada, pues en este momento estoy comprometida con otro fic, probablemente si me decido, comience a publicar dentro de algunas semanas, pero de todos modos, sus comentarios realmente pueden servirme de inspiración.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU TIEMPO, BYE!


	2. Tú decides qué viene después

Okay, okay, cómo comienzo a notar que a muchos les ha gustado el oneshot (GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD) estoy convocando a una lluvia de ideas. Todo el que tenga alguna opinión respecto a qué puedo hacer para continuar con la historia, póngalo como un comentario o PM o cómo gusten, pero dénme una idea de qué puedo hacer. Necesito de toda la inspiración posible para saber qué hacer y tomar en cuenta las opiniones de los demás siempre ayuda.

Gracias a todos por leer, que pasen una bonita semana ^^


	3. Tane, el dios de la selva

Era una noche tranquila y apacible, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas titilaban en lo alto, brillantes y hermosas.

Moana y Maui se encontraban caminando por la costa del arrecife con las manos entrelazadas al tiempo que observaban el cielo. O al menos Maui observaba el cielo pues Moana en realidad tenía su mente en otra parte.

-¡Moana cuidado!- exclamó Maui al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para impedir que cayera al suelo. La princesa acababa de tropezarse con una roca enorme a mitad del camino y había estado a punto de caerse.

-Waaaa- exclamó la aludida un tanto mareada, pero pronto se dirigió hacia su novio con una sonrisa muy amable- gracias Maui, no me dí cuenta de que esa cosa estaba ahí.

Maui suspiró cansado del estado zombie en el cual se encontraba la chica y en lugar de seguir caminando, la invitó a sentarse en la arena junto a él.

-Muy bien, qué sucede, has estado demasiado distraída últimamente- soltó.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo la otra disimulando no entender a qué iba esa pregunta.

Maui la observó con un gesto bastante significativo.

-Sí, ya lo sé- gruñó Moana sabiendo que no podría seguir mandándole evasivas- es sólo que... últimamente el mar ha estado comportándose de una manera muy extraña y sé que hace un par de semanas te dije que era por la falta de brisa pero, no lo sé, es como si las olas no tuviesen fuerza suficiente, como si el mar no soportara el peso de nuestros botes y por desgracia no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de ello. Mi padre dice que la marea no ha subido por las mañanas desde hace algunos días.

Moana suspiró pesadumbrada y se llevó las manos a la nuca para tumbarse sobre la arena- Estoy preocupada Maui, el océano no suele comportarse de esa manera.

-Ya veo- dijo Maui alzando su mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente y sin apartarla ni un segundo, continuó- ¿has intentado...no sé hablar con él o algo?

-No ha querido establecer cualquier clase de comunicación conmigo desde que zarpamos por última vez. Es como si algo o alguien lo estuviese controlando a costa de su voluntad.

-Humm...conozco a un par de dioses que bien podrían estar causando todo eso, pero necesito que seas más específica- dijo Maui mirándola de reojo.

-¿Como qué?- preguntó Moana enarcando una ceja.

-Haz algunas anotaciones, si los animales también se ven afectados, si la marea baja o alta corresponde con la fases de la luna como es habitual y...- Maui no pudo seguir hablando, pues justo en ese momento, un mielero hawaiiano de color rojo, un ave pequeña originaria de esas islas con el pico en forma de curva, lo golpeó en la cabeza con gran fuerza.

-¡Ao!- se quejó el semidiós sobándose el área afectada con molestia- ¡pero qué rayos!...

-¡Oh, no!- lo cortó Moana espantada- pobrecito, está lastimado- continuó tomando al animal que yacía indefenzo sobre la fria arena con ambas manos.

-Ja!, sólo tiene el ala rota, no es para tanto- refunfuñó el semidiós, en parte enfadado por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo de su novia al haber sido golpeado por aquel pajarraco imprudente.

Moana se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y con un tono un tanto severo comenzó a decirle al semidiós- Me sorprende que pudiendo convertirte en halcón no sepas lo mucho que duele un ala rota.

-No te confíes, por supuesto que sé cómo duele, lo que sucede es que cuando a mi se me rompe un ala no suelo ir por ahí golpeando a las personas- se defendió Maui mirando al animal con recelo.

-A veces eres demasiado infantil- murmuró Moana al tiempo que se llevaba al ave en dirección a su choza- no te quedes ahí sentado, acompáñame- instó la chica al ver que su novio no se movía de lugar.

-Es por eso que me adoras, acéptalo- le sonrió Maui con picardía tan pronto la alcanzó en su andar.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Moana tajante, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisa burlona a la hora de decirlo.

El mielero permaneció un par de días en una cesta de hojas de palma sin moverse demasiado, aunque tenía apetito y aquel era un signo claro de que sobreviviría y se curaría con rapidez. Hei hei y Pua se asomaban a veces para interactuar con el animal y éste siempre estaba deseoso de jugar al menos un poco.

A Maui, en cambio, no le gustaba mucho que digamos, tenía la impresión de que aquel pájaro demandaba demasiado de la atención de Moana. Cada vez que la chica se volteaba a atender cualquier otro asunto, el animal piaba una y otra vez hasta que Moana no tenía más remedio que llevarlo con ella y siempre que el semidiós intentaba acercársele, el ave le daba de picotazos en las manos una y otra vez. Literalmente no podía estar a tres metros de distancia de su novia sin que el ave psicótica intentara hacer de las suyas con él y aquello comenzaba a templar su paciencia.

-No me gusta nada ese pájaro- soltó por fin después de varios días de batalla entre él y el animal por conseguir la atención de Moana.

Era de madrugada y Moana se había desvelado, extrayendo cientos de miles de espinas de la espalda de Maui con un par de pinzas de hueso tallado. ¿La razón? Moana había tenido que participar en cierta ceremonia en la cual se agradecía a los dioses por los alimentos adquiridos y, cómo a la princesa no le agradaba que sus mascotas presenciaran cadáveres de sus especies en esa clase de rituales, le había pedido al semidiós que se hiciera cargo de ellas. Por desgracia, al mielero no le había encantado la idea de separarse de la chica, y, cómo ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevarse unos cuantos metros a la altura del suelo, le pareció que era una gran idea, descargar su frustración contra Maui, por lo que en todo lo que restó del ritual, no dejó de perseguirlo, hasta que Maui se topó con una planta repleta de espinas al final de una colina y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y el sujeto en cuestión terminó cubierto de espinas de cabeza a los pies.

-Tenle algo de paciencia, no está acostumbrado a que lo toquen otras personas- respondió Moana intentando convencer a su novio sin mucho éxito.

-¡NO, LO QUE LE PASA A ESE PAJARRACO ES QUE ME ODIA!... ¡Ay!- gimió el semidiós al golpear su puño contra el suelo, pues aún le quedaba una que otra espina por ahí.

-Quédate quieto y deja de pelear con él, es sólo un ave- le recriminó Moana agitando las pinzas delánte de él. Esperaba que entendiera que se trataba de un pájaro común y corriente y no de un enemigo a muerte con complejo de psicópata como Maui intentaba representarlo.

-Demanda toda tu atención, no deja que me acerque a tí en ningún momento, es un ser cruel y malévolo- refunfuñó Maui.

Moana le arrancó la espina de la mano sin atender a sus razones y escuchando cómo el semidiós se retorcía de dolor, luego sumergió el dedo en un pedazo de corteza de árbol que tenía una especie de ungüento verde en su interior y comenzó a esparcirlo por la mano de Maui al tiempo que lo cubría con un par de vendajes de hoja de plátano.

-Ya está- anunció Moana con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro al ver su trabajo terminado- ahora deja de quejarte, el mielero no está aquí, hemos estado juntos y sin interrupciones por al menos cinco horas y... un momento- dijo la princesa abriendo ambos ojos como platos al notar la súbita ausencia del animal- ¡Maui, el pájaro no está!

-¡Al fín!- celebró Maui cerrando un puño en señal de victoria, pero Moana lo observó completamente ceñuda.

-¿Qué?, ¿no esperarás que lamente su pérdida después de todo lo que me hizo o sí?- arguyó el semidiós con marcada indignación- soy demasiado guapo como para que un animal como ese se dedique a picotearme todo el día.

Moana se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha en señal de exasperación- sólo vamos a buscarlo ¿quieres?- y dicho ésto, ambos salieron de la choza de Moana para encaminarse en la busca del mielero.

Tardaron al menos una hora y media en encontrarlo, pues aún estaba obscuro y después de todo, buscar a un animal del tamaño de un tarro de barro pequeño entre la espesura de la jungla, no era tarea fácil. No obstante, cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, Moana logró divisarlo en la cima de una roca a la orilla de la playa. En un inicio, su rostro reveló un profundo alivio al haberlo hallado por fin, sin embargo, tan pronto la luz matutina alcanzó a bañar su rojo plumaje, la expresión de la chica cambió a una de total estupefacción.

¡EL MIELERO SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN UNA PERSONA TAN PRONTO LOS PRIMEROS RAYOS DEL SOL TOCARON SU PLUMAJE!

Se trataba de un chico de tez morena y cabellos rizados y negros como la noche, tenía los ojos de un marrón claro muy brillante y a decir verdad era bastante bien parecido. Llevaba una falda que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, compuesta por varias capas en tonos rojo, arena y verde hoja y tenía en el cuello un collar de hueso tallado con distintos caracteres inscritos en él como único adorno.

El joven se giró hacia Moana esbozando una sonrisa de lo más encantadora y tan pronto llegó a su altura, la tomó de las manos y exclamó:

-¡Los ángeles caen del cielo!, ¡bendita sea la mujer que te trajo al mundo mi vida!

-¡¿E-Eh?!- balbuceó la otra sin entender qué rayos estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Maui dejó salir una risita amarga al tiempo que mascullaba- Tú, grandísimo viejo rabo verde- dijo apartando a Moana para interponerse entre ella y el sujeto- ¡¿pero quién te has creído?!, ¡ésta es MI chica, déjala en paz!

El chico lo miró con cierto ápice de altivez al tiempo que decía- Heh, pero si tú eres mil años más viejo que ella Maui, no tienes nada qué objetar.

-Ja!, sabes perfectamente que yo ni siquiera estaba vivo cuando tú tenías mi edad- se mofó el semidiós.

-¿Aaah?, ¿se conocen?- interrumpió Moana no entendiendo el exceso de familiaridad entre ambos.

-Por desgracia- gruñó Maui poniendo los ojos en blanco- te presento a Tane- dijo alzando la barbilla en su dirección con cierto aire despreciativo.

-Dios de la selva, a tu servicio muñeca- Tane tomó la mano de la princesa para besarla- Tus fervorosos cuidados han logrado hacer que recupere la salud por completo y en agradecimiento, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Moana sin entender una sola palabra- ¿po-por qué me pides eso?- tartamudeó sin saber si debía sentirse halagada o si sería mejor golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

-Bueno porque permanecer tantos siglos conviviendo únicamente con plantas y animales hace que cualquiera comience a sentirse solo y desee la compañía de una hermosa mujer como tú- explicó Tane guiñándole un ojo.

-Cuida tu distancia- gruñó Maui al tiempo que apartaba a Tane con una mano y lo miraba de forma retadora- y deja de soltar mentiras Tane, los dos sabemos perfectamente que ya has tenido demasiadas esposas por el momento.

-¿Tienes más esposas?- enfatizó Moana con desagrado.

-Tenía más esposas querida, por desgracia todas eran mortales y hasta ahora sólo puedo considerarme viudo- respondió Tane sin perder la serenidad de su voz.

-Oh, vaya- dijo la princesa apenada- lo lamento, no sabía que...bueno que tú... lo siento.

-Ha estado soñando con tener una esposa humana desde que desposó a su penúltima mujer, no lo sientas demasiado- continuó Maui restándole importancia a sus palabras- pero tendrá que seguir buscando, por que por desgracia- Maui le dedicó al dios una sonrisa altanera al tiempo que tomaba a Moana de un brazo para acercarla hacia sí- nosotros ya somos una pareja.

-¿Tus otras esposas no eran humanas?- preguntó Moana extrañada. Le costaba un poco de trabajo procesar esa idea.

-Bueno, ¿de dónde crees que provienen las aves y el resto de los animales de la selva linda?- sonrió Tane mientras tomaba asiento en una roca y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda para poder observar a su interlocutora con mayor atención.

Moana reflexionó un momento, si el dios era capaz de convertirse en un ave a voluntad propia, también podía adoptar la forma de cualquier otro animal para poblar de esa forma el resto de las islas, así que, después de todo, bien no podía ser algo tan extraño eso de no tener esposas humanas.

-¿De cualquier forma, qué haces aquí?- instó Maui con cierta desconfianza en su semblante- no es propio de tí presentarte de una forma tan vulnerable ante los humanos.

Tane suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un tinte sombrío- fué Kanaloa- respondió con sequedad.

-Tú ¿hermano?- lo señaló Maui al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja en su dirección- ¿qué no era él el único de tus familiares que no quería asesinarte?

-Sí, pero, ah- Tane se llevó los dedos a la sien mostrando así su frustración de forma involuntaria- las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos últimamente. Kanaloa y tu hermana se han peleado de nuevo...y ya sé qué es lo que vas a decirme- agregó el dios al ver que Maui hacía amago de querer objetar algo- pero no es algo usual como siempre. Te Tuna se puso en medio ésta vez.

A Maui casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas al escuchar aquella declaración, pero aún así intentó no perder la compostura a la hora de hablar- Te Tuna está muerto- declaró con dureza.

Tane negó con la cabeza- No sé qué fué lo que hizo para salir del Lalotai, pero irrumpió en la casa de mi hermano muy entrada la noche. Yo estaba de visita como siempre, dormía en la habitación contigua cuando él entró con su apestoso y monstruoso cuerpo y su séquito de miserables. Entonces robaron sus kinolau y desaparecieron como sombras en medio de la penumbra como los cobardes que son- el dios sintió cómo poco a poco, sus palabras comenzaban a cortarse por el efecto de la ira, en tanto sus puños comenzaban a crisparse y a tornarse blancos sus nudilos- Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para detenerlos pero eran demasiados. Tan solo fuí capaz de transormarme en ave antes de huir, una tormenta se me cruzó a medio camino, me rompí un ala en el proceso y entonces llegué aquí.

-¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?- rió Maui con marcada ironía- Kanaloa es el dios de los océanos y Te Tuna un cobarde cualquiera, ¿y estás diciendo que un pecesillo de segunda pudo vencerle en medio de la noche de una forma tan sencilla? Ja! por favor.

-No tengo palabras para explicar cómo es que se hizo más fuerte, pero- el rostro de Tane hizo una mueca de incomodidad- probablemente su éxito se deba en gran medida a la depresión que experimentaba mi hermano en esos momentos.

Maui lo miró inexpresivo- En otras palabras ahogo sus penas en alcohol como siempre.

-Ehhhh sí- concordó Tane sin nada que objetar a su favor- pero eso no es todo- agregó adoptando una actitud de mayor seriedad- Maui, Te Tuna ha logrado hacerse con la mitad del corazón de tu hermana.

Los músculos del semidiós se tenzaron al instante, Moana pudo sentirlo perfectamente al estar aún entre su abrazo, los huesos de su mandíbula se crisparon y su semblante se obscureció al instante.

-Explícate- soltó Maui como si en lugar de una palabra aquello fuera una blasfema.

La idea de que ese monstruo horripilante estuviera en busca de su hermana nuevamente le hacía hervir la sangre con violencia. Sabía a la perfección qué era lo que estaba buscando. Quería desposarla, al igual que Kanaloa y muchos otros dioses, monstruos y mortales, pero a diferencia de ellos. Aquel ser despreciable y ególatra no se detendría ante una negativa, sino que la obligaría a sucumbir de una u otra forma y no por sentir por ella un amor ferviente, sino por algo mucho peor, por amor a su ego simplemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, es un poco pequeño para lo que suelo escribir pero bueno, era necesario que lo cortara ahí para agregar algo de suspenso a la historia.

Como ya había comentado antes, ésta será una historia pequeña, tal vez llegue a los diez capítulos como sumo. Sé que probablemente se hayan quedado con algunas dudas al final de esta parte pero no desesperen, todo se irá aclarando conforme continúe la trama.

He estado leyendo algo de mitología polinesia (gracias a todas las personitas que me sugirieron esta idea, realmente pude sacar una buena trama de ello) y ya tengo una idea bastante desarrollada de cómo voy a continuar con el fic, pero he de advertirles que no podré respetar fielmente muchos de los mitos o de las historias circundantes a los dioses aquí porque tengo que ajustar cada cosa al desarrollo de mi historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les guste ésta historia tanto como a mi me ha entusiasmado comenzar a escribirla =)


	4. Un vistazo a un pasado complicado p1

Holiiii mis queridísimos lectores XD

Okay, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, pero déjenme advertirles, estoy hablando acerca del pasado de Maui, por lo que ni Moana ni Tane aparecerán aquí por el momento. Voy a ir metiendo partes como ésta a lo largo de todo el fic para ir explicando alguna que otra cosa importante. Pero no se desanimen, que en el siguiente cap ya veremos a Moana y a Maui salvar el mundo como siempre y de paso, haremos que vayan avanzando un poco más en su relación, ¿qué les parece? =)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué cosa era la luna?

¿Eran los ojos llorosos del padre cielo mirando a su esposa, la tierra, desde las alturas?

¿Era la responsable de regir los ciclos de las mareas?, ¿quién decidía la hora, el momento y el lugar en dónde el sol debía ocultarse sobre el horizonte?, ¿la única fuente de luz en medio de la obscuridad de la noche?

Hina, a pesar de su corta edad, se debatía todas éstas cuestiones apoyada en el tronco de una palmera cercana a la playa. Su padre ya le había advertido que no era seguro salir de noche fuera de la casa, pero la niña no podía evitarlo. De todas formas no iba a poder dormir, nunca podía hacerlo cuando era luna llena.

¿Y la cuestión?

La cuestión era que Hina era una niña "especial" o al menos eso era lo que decía la gente de la isla. Era especial porque su piel y sus cabellos eran completamente blancos, porque sus ojos eran azules, porque había nacido en luna llena y porque desafortunadamente, su padre era el jefe de la aldea.

La gente decía que ella era un regalo de la luna y de ahí su color, que gracias a ello las tormentas y los huracanes no tocarían jamás aquellas tierras, que ella tenía el poder de controlar las mareas y que algún día, gracias a sus virtudes, un día un hombre poderoso o incluso un Dios la tomaría por esposa y su descendencia haría a su pueblo el más fuerte de todos

Pero Hina no quería creer en todo eso. Ella no tenía poderes, no podía controlar las mareas, no era un regalo de la luna y por sobretodo no quería ni deseaba desposarse con nadie. Ella quería que su piel fuera morena, quería que sus ojos tuvieran un lindo color café como el resto de las isleñas, quería que su padre fuese un humilde pescador y no la cabeza al mando del lugar. Porque de esa forma ella podría pasar más tiempo jugando con los otros niños en vez de dedicarse a estudiar las estrellas junto con los ancianos de la isla; podría aprender a tejer cestos y a treparse en las ramas de los árboles para arrancar sus frutos en lugar de tener que quedarse a escuchar los largos y aburridísimos relatos acerca de las rutas de navegación. Y no tendría que verse obligada a escaparse durante las noches para escuchar las historias de su abuelo junto a la fogata como el resto de los niños de su edad.

La niña apoyó una de sus blancas y pequeñas manos en su mejilla y suspiró. No importaba cuánto deseara que las cosas fuesen distintas, nada iba a cambiar.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿qué haces ahí?- un niño de mayor edad, de finos y lisos cabellos negros y ojos color azabache. No muy entrado en carnes pero tampoco menudo en extremo, con un cuerpo alargado y bronceado por la cantidad de horas que solía pasar al aire libre interrumpió sus pensamientos de forma abrupta.

-N...no puedo dormir- se forzó a responder Hina con la voz trabándosele por la angustia que le producía el niño que estaba frente a ella.

Se hacía llamar Kai, pero ella sabía que ese no era su verdadero nombre. El chico no tenía padres y los ancianos de la isla se habían encargado de cuidar de él y ese nombre se lo había puesto él mismo en un intento por no revelar el verdadero al resto de la aldea. El porqué no lo sabía nadie y la terquedad del niño por no rebelarlo había obligado a todos a aceptar ese nombre como el verdadero. Solía ser uno de los niños más inteligentes de toda la región, pues aquellos hombres sabios se habían encargado de saturarlo con tanta información como ahora lo hacían con Hina.

Desde el nombre de todas las estrellas y constelaciones, hasta los secretos de navegación y de cultivo, todo lo sabía hacer y decir a la perfección. También era bueno para cualquier clase de actividad o deporte al aire libre e incluso llevaba el primer lugar en las competencias de nado entre los otros niños.

Kai, desde luego, era el pupilo perfecto. Sólo tenía un pequeño defecto y es que era un pesado. Tanto sobresalir en absolutamente todo le había hecho un mocoso petulante y egocéntrico a quien le encantaba jactarse de sus atributos y empequeñecer a los demás. Lo peor de todo era que también sabía cómo sacar provecho de cualquier persona y cualquier situación si el momento se le presentaba y no le importaba en lo más mínimo sobre quién tuviera que pasar con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba. Lo peor de todo era que el padre de Hina había prometido toda una dotación de pescado a cualquiera que la obligara a regresar a casa durante sus excursiones nocturnas.

Obviamente Aukai, su padre, la había atrapado en más de un par de ocasiones con las manos en la masa y siempre que lo hacía se ponía furioso, pero ella era muy terca y finalmente, el jefe de la isla, había tenido que verse obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

-Heh, sí como sea, sabes que me darán una buena recompensa por tí ¿cierto?- continuó diciendo Kai con una sonrisa malévola al tiempo que se iba acercando a ella lenta y peligrosamente.

Hina se incorporó de un salto del suelo arenoso y sin pensárselo dos veces, salió disparada en dirección a la selva.

Desafortunadamente, Hina sabía también que sus pies eran algo torpes y tal como estaba previsto, Kai, con su reputación de gran corredor, terminó por alcanzarla y levantarla por las piernas para llevársela cargando en la espalda como a un bulto cualquiera.

-¡O-oye!, ¿qué haces?, ¡suél-ta-meee!- chilló la niña al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la espalda y hacía pataletas con sobrado coraje.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, sabes que no voy a hacerlo- sonrió Kai con una frialdad aterradora y en lo que restó del camino de vuelta a su casa no volvió a cruzar palabra con ella, pese a las constantes súplicas de la princesa.

Hina terminó por rendirse en su forcejeo tan pronto divisó la entrada de la aldea. Había cientos de chozas de madera con techos de palma frente a ella, una hoguera gigante que aportaba luz, calor y seguridad al pueblo por las noches un par de metros más adelante y justo al final del complejo de casas se hayaba la más grande y suntuosa de todas, el recinto del gobernante, su hogar.

La niña suspiró pesadumbrada, dejándose llevar por Kai con resignación.

-No quiero ir a mi casa- musitó por el simple deseo de querer constatar el hecho- No quiero que me sigan obligando a tomar leccciones aburridas todo el tiempo y tampoco quiero casarme. Pero supongo que a ti no te importa así que si vas a preguntarme algo sólo estoy hablando conmigo misma- se dirigió a Kai poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El niño no dijo nada, tras un par de minutos llegó a la choza del jefe, llamó a la puerta con aburrimiento y finalmente respondió.

\- Ni tus problemas, ni los de nadie más me importan un palmo y por eso pienso que estás siendo muy boba al querer contármelos. Nunca prestas atención a lo que dicen los ancianos y por eso no puedes pensar en una buena solución. Tienes la cabeza hueca niña, ¿cómo sabes que no quieres hacer ninguna de esas cosas si nunca lo has intentado en realidad?

Hina frunció el entrecejo ante aquella respuesta tan grosera. Esa era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación tan larga con Kane y en ese momento realmente esperaba que fuera la última.

Sin embargo, tal como todo lo que ella deseaba, las cosas no resultaron de esa manera. Kai siempre estaba junto a ella en las clases impartidas por los ancianos. Después de todo él vivía ahí. Siempre estaba junto a ella en las lecciones de navegación y siempre la llevaba cargando sobre su espalda de regreso a casa de sus padres por las noches, a pesar de todos sus berrinches y pataletas.

Hina terminó por acostumbrarse a soportar su odiosa compañía, pero su altivez la ponía tan enferma que... después de mucho pensarlo, decidió tomar aquel consejo tan burdo. Comenzó a intentar hacer las cosas por convicción. Después de todo, si ella lograba ser más perfecta que Kane en todos los sentidos tal vez y sólo tal vez, su egocentricidad desaparecería o tan siquiera se haría mucho más soportable.

Así pasaron los años, no obstante, Kai nunca cambió. Hina por otra parte se convirtió en toda una líder. Una chica inteligente y sensata, aunque también muy inocente. Siempre estaba atenta a las necesidades de los demás y gracias a eso, se había convertido en la adoración del pueblo. Digamos que...su personalidad contrastaba demasiado con la de Kai.

Cierta tarde, algunos días después de que la princesa cumpliera dieciséis años, una gran noticia se esparció por la aldea. La madre de Hina acababa de encargar un hijo varón.

La chica no podía estar más feliz, cierto era que se había pasado los últimos seis años trabajando como una loca para convertirse en una buena gobernante algún día, pero el hecho de que su madre fuera a dar a luz a un primogénito para ella había sido algo más que alucinante. ¡La responsabilidad por fín desaparecería de sus hombros! Si su hermano nacía como un niño sano y fuerte ella por fín podría tener una vida más normal, tal como siempre lo había soñado. No volvería a asistir a las reuniones de los ancianos, podría desposarse con quien a ella se le viniera en gana y sobretodo, no tendría que volver a toparse con Kai a menos que fuese algo totalmente necesario.

Caminando por la playa con una sonrisa enorme estampada en la cara y los pies descalzos sumiéndose en la arena, la princesa comenzó a bailar a la orilla de la playa con sobrada felicidad. No obstante, aquello duró solamente un instante, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había tropezado con alguien a medio camino.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Hina al tiempo que se sobaba la retaguardia adolorida- lo lamento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la chica inmediatamente después.

-No, yo lo lamento- respondió una voz osca y grutural.

La chica sintió cómo un sudor helado la recorría de pies a cabeza. Jamás había escuchado aquella voz en todos los años que llevaba viviendo ahí y en cierta forma le daba algo de miedo, sin embargo, se obligó a voltearse para encarar al sujeto en cuestión pues no podía darse el lujo de actuar con tan poca educación tras haberlo tumbado en el suelo.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un hombre de mediana edad, con el cuerpo huesudo y un aspecto torpe y desaliñado. Su ropa estaba cubierta de polvo por todas partes y tenía la cicatriz de una quemadura espantosa que le recorría más de la mitad del rostro.

Hina se apartó de forma involuntaria con cierto temor y al ver ésto, el hombre intentó incorporarse para desaparecer del lugar, pero la fuerza en las piernas comenzó a fallarle y terminó por caer nuevamente.

\- Oh no, permítame ayudarle- se apresuró a decir Hina mientras ponía uno de los débiles brazos del hombre sobre su espalda.

El sujeto la miró compasivo- eres una buena niña-dijo con voz débil.

-¿Hacia dónde se encuentra su casa señor?- instó la otra con preocupación ignorando el cumplido. Gruesas gotas de sudor se derramaban por la cara del hombre de forma dramática y Hina temió que tuviese fiebre.

-Por allá- continuó el otro señalando hacia el lado norte de la isla.

Hina no hizo más preguntas y procuró dirigirse hacia allá lo más rápido que le fué posible. Le parecía un tanto extraño que alguien habitara ahí, sobretodo un hombre tan vulnerable como aquel, pues nadie vivía por esos lares. La vegetación era pobre, el suelo infértil y los ríos de agua dulce escaseaban.

Encontraron una choza muy vieja y un tanto destartalada tras caminar por un periodo de quince minutos entre la selva. Al llegar, la princesa notó con preocupación que la casa estaba casi desierta y no había mucho que pudiera hacer por el hombre con tan pocas herramientas al alcance. Así pues, hizo lo más senzato que podía hacer en ese momento y decidió partir hacia su casa una vez hubo dejado al extraño descanzando en un catre deshilachado que le servía de cama.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hina acudía al auxilio del aldeano con una cesta llena de unguentos, hiervas medicinales, mantas, comida, agua potable, entre otras cosas.

Durante diez días, ocupó todo el tiempo libre que tenía entre sus deberes diarios para poder cuidar de aquel hombre. Siempre llegaba a su casa para ponerle un paño mojado en agua fría sobre la cabeza, cambiar las mantas de su cama y preparar un caldo para el enfermo para darle de comer en la boca.

Afortunadamente su estado de salud fué mejorando día con día y en poco tiempo, Hina y el extraño, quien posteriormente se dió a conocer como Nohokai, entablaron una bonita amistad.

La conversación de Nohokai siempre era amena e interesante, pues era un hombre que se había encargado de explorar el mundo e iba y venía de cualquier parte en el momento que el precisara y sin una sola atadura. Sabía cómo extraer agua del tronco de cualquier árbol, cómo determinar el momento justo en que una tormenta iba a presentarse y cómo aprovechar la luz del sol al máximo, de modo que nunca se quedara con tareas pendientes al siguiente, pues había que aclarar que en aquella época, el sol salía únicamente por un lapso de ocho horas y el resto del día era sólo obscuridad, ente muchas cosas más.

-Tan sólo necesitas fabricar un reloj de bolsillo- le explicó un día mientras se incorporaba del catre aún con algo de trabajo.

-¿Qué cosa es un reloj?- preguntó la chica curiosa, al tiempo que removía la sopa que había hecho con un cucharón, para después servirla sobre un cuenco de madera.

-Ven, acércate- la instó Nohokai con un torpe movimiento de manos.

Hina tomó el cuenco con cuidado al tiempo que iba dónde la cama del hombre para tomar asiento junto a él.

Nohokai se llevó las manos al cuello para luego mostrarle un collar tejido con fibras naturales. Éste llevaba una ruedita de hueso tallado en la punta, con doce rayitas cuidadosamente pulidas sobre su superficie para indicar los minutos y las horas, a modo de dije, con una piedrecilla de color verde en el centro.

-Ayúdame a ponerme en pie jovencita, para que pueda mostrarte- continuó el hombre al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse.

Hina hizo lo propio y juntos llegaron hasta la puerta a paso lento.

Nohokai se situó de espaldas al sol, y con una mano temblorosa alzó el reloj en el aire hasta que un rayo de sol iluminó la piedra.

-El único problema con éste artefacto es que necesitas tener un día soleado para poder utilizarlo, pero el truco es simple, te sitúas en dirección sur, inclinas el reloj hasta que aparezca un rayo de luz a través de la piedra y listo... ¿ves el puntito de color que aparece junto al número siete?, eso indica que sólo falta una hora para que el sol desaparezca. Entonces el puntito se moverá hacia el número ocho- indicó con voz ronca- el resto de los números que quedan en el reloj, son el número de horas que hay de obscuridad.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la chica atónita. -"Qué invento más gracioso"- pensó, desde luego saber calcular el tiempo que tenías a partir de los primeros rayos de luz solar, facilitaba mucho las cosas.

-¿Cree que pueda enseñarme a fabricar uno?- volvió a preguntar Hina con gran interés.

Nohokai asintió con cordialidad al tiempo que se quitaba el colgante con el reloj- Toma, necesitarás encontrar una piedra exactamente igual a ésta a las orillas del río. El resto de las herramientas y los materiales los tengo yo, pero deberás apresurarte, pues el sol está por ocultarse- la apresuró.

Hina no perdió un segundo y después de darle las gracias al hombre, salió disparada en dirección al río.

El lugar estaba a media hora de camino de la casa de aquel hombre y apenas a diez minutos desde su propia casa. El río tenía unos seis o siete metros de ancho, pero la saliente del mismo era poco profunda y las corrientes no eran demasiado fuertes en esa época del año. Estaba bordeado por cientos de helechos y arbustos pequeños, al igual que de rocas de distintos colores y tamaños.

Tras veinte exhaustivos minutos de búsqueda, Hina finalmente encontró una piedra similar. Las piedrecillas de aquel río eran gruesas y afiladas y sus manos terminaron por cubrirsele de heridas, pero la chica sonrió al comprobar que la piedra funcionaba una vez la hubo colocado a contra luz.

Entonces, con mayor alegría que antes, se dedicó a volver en dirección a la casa de Nohokai. No obstante, a medio camino se topó con una escena de lo más desagradable que le impidió regresar de forma definitiva, pues Kai y aquel hombre se encontraban a la orilla del mar peleando de una forma muy agresiva.

Kai sostenía al débil cuerpo de Nohokai por el cuello con fiereza al tiempo que exclamaba:

-¡Serpiente inmunda!, ¡habla de una buena vez!

-Y-yo... lo siento joven...no...no sé de qué está hablando- tartamudeó el otro con las pupilas dilatandosele por el miedo.

-¡No te atrevas a desconocerme cobarde, sabes perfectamente quién te está hablando!, ¡¿dónde diablos está Hina?!

-Aquí estoy- lo cortó la otra con cierta indignación al contemplar semejante escena- éste hombre está viejo y enfermo Kai, desconozco el motivo de su pelea pero te agradecería que dejaras de tratarlo de esa manera.

Kai dirigió su mirada hacia Nohokai con un fuego que le indicaba al viejo la cantidad de rabia que estaba conteniendo en ese momento, pero finalmente terminó por ceder y soltarlo con marcada brusquedad. Luego se dirigió hasta Hina, le arrebató el reloj y la piedra que tanto le había costado encontrar en el río, arrojo la piedra al mar con furia y le entregó el colgante al hombre con los mismos ademanes. La princesa protestó inmediatamente, pero Kai apenas y le hizo caso. Entonces, dirigiéndose a Nohokai, exclamó:

-Tienes exactamente tres días para reestablecerte y largarte de la isla en el primer barco después. Si no veo tu trasero montado en uno para cuando ese lapso de tiempo finalice, te aseguro que no tendré compasión de tí, ¿me has entendido?

Y acto seguido, y sin esperar a que Nohokai respondiera, Kai tomó a Hina de la mano y la llevó léjos de aquel lugar.

-¿Pero qué...- comenzó a decir Hina sin entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Kai?, ¿por qué te comportas de esa manera?, aquel hombre no le ha hecho nada a nadie y tú de repente vas y le hablas de un modo tan grosero y...¿Kai?, ¡oye!, ¡¿estás escuchándome?!- refunfuñó la otra al ver que el chico no hacía amago de estar prestándole atención.

Kai no respondió, simplemente la obligó a sentarse en una roca. Acto seguido, cortó las hojas de un árbol cercano, que se caracterizaban por tener una superficie bastante rasposa y las colocó sobre el regazo de la chica antes de girarse para tomar agua del mar con un cántaro.

-Frótate las manos con eso- la instó antes de darse la vuelta.

Hina alzó una ceja malhumorada- ¿qué?- preguntó sin comprender su extraño comportamiento.

-Sólo hazlo y aprésurate, que el sol está a punto de desaparecer- gruñó Kai sin voltearse a mirarla.

Hina suspiró con pesadez al tiempo que acataba la orden sin mayores objeciones. Kai estaba de un humor terrible y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Segundos más tarde, Kai llegó con el cántaro lleno y acto seguido, vertió todo su contenido sobre las manos de la chica.

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y no vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre, ¿me entendiste? O de lo contrario tendré que llevarte cargando a casa siempre que te pierda de vista como cuando éramos niños- la sermoneó tan pronto terminó de curarle las manos.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para prohibirme ver o no a alguién?, ¿mi padre?- contestó Hina cortante y sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

Kai sonrió con ironía- No, pero ya seré responsable de eso cuando se presente el momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hina lo observó con el miedo reptando por su estómago. Kai sonreía apenas en contadas ocasiones, y siempre que lo hacía, era un signo de malas noticias.

El chico se encogió de hombros- Dentro de poco tiempo se realizará una competencia en el lado norte de la isla. Serán sólo algunas semanas de entrenamiento, pero eso definirá quién será el más apto para desposar a nuestra querida princesa- dijo dirigiéndose a Hina con una sonrisa burlona.

Hina permaneció completamente helada por un momento, pero luego sonrió igualmente, aunque aquello era más un impulso nervioso que un acto de falsa cordialidad- estás loco, mi madre está en cinta- rió con nerviosismo- no hay necesidad de que mi padre...

-Tu madre ya está muy grande para encargar un hijo y lo sabes. Y el peligro de perder al bebé es alto. ¿Acaso crees que tu padre es tan tonto como para tomar el riesgo de quedarse sin un heredero a éstas alturas del partido?- se burló Kai- sólo quiero recordarte, que la palabra derrota no entra dentro de mi vocabulario y que por supuesto yo espero ser el siguiente jefe al mando mi querida Hina.

La chica se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y dándole la espalda a Kai, salió corriendo de aquel lugar hacia ningún sitio en específico. Tan sólo quería que la distancia entre ambos se alargara lo más posible. Aquello no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. El niño nacería bien, su madre siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Ella no iba a casarse con Kai, nunca lo haría. De todos los hombres del mundo él no podía ser su esposo. Era una persona cruel y despiadada. No quería pensar en cuál sería el futuro del pueblo con él al mando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ésto es todo por hoy gente bonita, por cierto, necesito saber, ¿qué piensan de Kai?, es un personaje un tanto ahem...complicado, pero bueno, realmente quiero saber cuál es su primera impresión. Así sea buena o mala, si lo odian díganlo y si les agrada pues también pero déjenme saber su opinión.

Como siempre recuerden que los amooooo y que me encantan todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, ¡bye!


	5. Emprendiendo el viaje

-Muy bien, déjenme ver si entendí- Moana tenía una mano apoyada sobre su frente y ambos ojos cerrados en actitud reflexiva. Tanto ella como los dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado habían decidido sentarse sobre las rocas a discutir el predicamento que tenían por delante para poder determinar qué debía hacerse después y al mismo tiempo intentar aclarar algunas dudas- tu hermano es Kanaloa, el Dios del mar.

-Exacto linda- sonrió Tane

-Y la tuya es Hina, diosa de la luna- los ojos de Moana buscaron a Maui para constatar los hechos.

El semidiós asintió

-Y Kanaloa está enamorado de Hina. Te Tuna está celoso de Kanaloa y por eso le ha robado sus kino...kino...¿kino qué cosa?- preguntó la chica sin poder formular bien la palabra.

-Kinolau- respondió Tane con amabilidad.

-Ah, si, eso... ¿qué cosa son?

\- Bueno, en algunas ocasiones, un Dios o un semidios puede adoptar la forma de cualquier cosa cuando la oportunidad se le presenta. Maui, por ejemplo, tiene su anzuelo- ejemplificó Tane, señalando al semidios con una mano, quien ante aquel momento de fama se pasó el artefacto de una mano a la otra con total fanfarronería. No obstante, terminó por perder el control de sus movimientos y el objeto en cuestión se precipitó sobre su cabeza, transformándolo en un bicho verde al instante.

Moana dejó escapar una risita involuntaria.

-Yo por mi parte tengo éste collar- continuó el Dios tomando el accesorio de un extremo para respaldar su explicación- y mi hermano tenía una pulsera de huesos de cetáceo con todos sus kinolau inscritos en ella, que ahora esa anguila cobarde tiene bajo su poder- Tane masticó las palabras con algo de rabia.

-¿Anguila?- objetó Moana sin entender su referencia.

-Te Tuna es un monstruo en forma de una anguila gigante y repulsiva. Es el rey de su especie, si podemos definirlo de alguna forma- constató Maui como quien no quiere la cosa- está tan chalado como Tamatoa pero en lugar de coleccionar baratijas, prefiere llenarse de mujeres, cómo el mariposón de aquí al lado- señaló a Tane en tono despectivo.

-Pero yo no las obligo a desposarme cuando se me da la gana, además tengo la decencia de tener una por generación- se defendió el otro cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

-He, se, como sea- respondió Maui poniendo los ojos en blanco- el punto es que ese canalla quiso desposar a mi hermana en una ocasión, pero como es natural, ella lo despreció. Te Tuna se molestó e intentó tomarla por la fuerza, pero yo literalmente lo mandé al infierno.

-Mi hermano había estado cortejando a Hina desde hacía ya algún tiempo- continuó Tane- y Te Tuna llegó a la conclusión de que su negativa era resultado de los avances que había obtenido Kanaloa con ella. De alguna forma logró volver a la vida y salir del Lalotai...

-Que fué el lugar en donde deseché sus restos después de matarlo- aclaró Maui.

-Y ahora regresó para poder vengarse de Kanaloa y al mismo tiempo, para poder desposar a Hina- Tane suspiró pesadumbrado- supongo que Hina ya presentía que algo como eso iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento, después de todo, muchos la asediaban para obtener su mano en matrimonio, así que decidió despojarse de su corazón para evitar futuros combates. Bajó a la tierra y se lo entregó a una mujer humana para que pudiera esconderlo en algún lugar recóndito...o al menos eso fué lo que escuché. El cómo Te Tuna pudo hacerse con la mitad de su corazón es algo que sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

El semidiós alzó una ceja en su dirección- ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro de que es su corazón? bien podría ser el de cualquier otra diosa ¿no crees?

-Cuando la anguila gigante se presentó en la casa de mi hermano, lo hizo sosteniendo la mitad de una gema azulada del tamaño de mi mano- Tane se miró la palma con cierta preocupación- la piedra brillaba intensamente, como si tuviera cien luciérnagas adentro de ella. La marea se detuvo en menos de un instante y la mitad de la luna se tornó obscura. Claro que después todo regresó a la "normalidad" pero con el corazón de Hina y los Kinolau de mi hermano en su poder, Te Tuna tiene prácticamente todo el control del océano a sus pies- Tane alzó la mirada en dirección a Maui con tristeza y por primera vez en toda la charla, sus ojos reflejaron la vulnerabilidad que el chico sentía por dentro- la otra mitad de la gema es todo lo que nos queda, si no logramos encontrarla antes que ese loco, puedes dar el orden natural de la tierra y a nuestros hermanos por perdidos.

Maui tomó un minuto para pensar en las palabras de Tane con calma. Desgraciadamente, lo que decía tenía bastante sentido y concordaba con lo que Moana ya le había dicho anteriormente. Además, aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que jamás había visto a aquel Dios tan nervioso como ahora.

-Está bien, supongo que podrías tener razón- se rindió Maui al tiempo que se levantaba de la roca en la cual estaba sentado- alista de una buena vez todo lo que vayas a necesitar para el viaje, zarparemos mañana a primera hora.

La mañana que sucedió a aquella conversación fué muy agitada. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado y a la orilla de la bahía, todo un regimiento de aldeanos fuertes y jóvenes, se preparaban para zarpar.

Las mujeres llevaban cientos de cestos de palma retacados de frutas y carne de puerco curada (la verdad no sé si en ese tiempo utilizaban este método, pero la carne curada es básicamente, la carne conservada en sal. Era un método que se utilizaba antiguamente para conservar los alimentos por mucho tiempo para que no se echaran a perder) o iban cargadas de jícaras de corteza de calabaza para almacenar el agua dulce. Los hombres, por otro lado, ajustaban las velas, corrían las cuerdas y caminaban de popa a proa realizando todos los preparativos concernientes al viaje.

Moana supervisaba todo desde la cubierta principal con ojo crítico, pero con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Aquel iba a ser un viaje largo y lleno de sorpresas, de eso podía estar completamente segura y era por eso que necesitaba que su mejor barco y sus mejores hombres estuvieran listos y en forma para la nueva aventura a emprender.

-¿Moana?- Maui la interceptó desde el puente de la entrada de la embarcación.

-¿Ya despierto?- lo saludó la chica con energía.

Maui enarcó una ceja en su dirección un tanto confuso- ¿Qué es todo ésto?

-Ammm, ¿nuestro barco?- obvió la chica- dijiste que querías partir a primera hora y eso es lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

-Ahmmm, okay linda, escucha- se rió el semidiós con cierto ápice de ironía- lo que intentaba decir era que ese sujeto y yo íbamos a partir a primera hora de la mañana, y eso desde luego no te incluye a tí.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- Moana lo miró inexpresiva- porque no pienso quedarme aquí mientras el océano está en peligro.

Mini maui tomó aquella oportunidad para bajar un tablero del pecho del semidiós en el cual las anotaciones de Moana y de Maui estaban en relación de trescientos cincuenta y cuatro a dos.

-Tú no metas- lo señaló Maui con severidad y tú- dijo dirigiéndose a Moana- no vas a acompañarnos. Te quedarás en tu isla a cuidar de tu gallina y de tu tocino andante y nos dejarás a nosotros...

-Vamos fortachón, deja de molestar a nuestra querida princesa- lo cortó Tane al tiempo que le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda para intentar aplacarlo. El Dios acababa de llegar a cubierta, tras haberse despertado un par de minutos más tarde que el resto del mundo y en aquel momento llevaba una cesta, amarrada a unas lianas gruesas y resistentes, con todo lo necesario para el viaje- ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera llevarnos en un bote tan increíble en nuestro camino por encontrar el corazón de la luna? nada a mi parecer. Las oportunidades no se desperdician de esa forma amigo, se aprovechan, es lo que siempre digo.

Moana se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó a su novio una sonrisa triunfal con apenas una pequeña pizca de socarronería, pero Maui frunció el seño nuevamente-no va a ir con nosotros- lo encaró desafiante.

-Yo soy la segunda al mando de la aldea después de mi padre. No hay ningún humano que sepa navegar mejor que yo, ningún miembro de ésta tribu que haya ido tan lejos después del arrecife... es decir, ¿ya salvamos al mundo en una ocasión o no? y te atreves a decir que...- las palabras de Moana comenzaban a adquirir fuerza a medida que su enojo iba creciendo. No le encantaba echar en la cara a la gente lo que había hecho en su intento por salvarlos, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Maui le hablara como si de una niña indefensa y delicada se tratase.

-Eh, Moana, serénate- la cortó Tane al tiempo que le susurraba las palabras en el oído- tengo un plan- dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo en actitud de complicidad.

Moana se quedó callada en su intriga por saber qué clase de plan tenía en mente.

-Muy bien Maui, tú ganas, puedes ir tú solo a salvar el mundo- comenzó a decir Tane con cierto exceso de dramatismo en la voz- yo mientras tanto me quedaré a cuidar a Moana por tí- el Dios le plantó un buen beso en la mejilla a la chica, mientras que ésta, aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder se sonrojaba lentamente.

El semidiós se giró lenta y acompasadamente en su dirección con la rabia dilatándo sus pupilas en el acto.

-Tú- bramó al tiempo que tomaba a Tane por un hombro con brusquedad- estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a dejar a un esperpento como tú cerca de Moana.

-¿Es decir que vas a dejar a tu chica completamente sola mientras la anguila loca que más te odia está de regreso y merodeando por la zona?- dijo Tane fingiendo indignación- ¿y estás segura de que quieres seguir saliendo con éste sujeto?- se dirigió a Moana enarcando una ceja.

Ésta vez, Maui se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder, pero aún así siguió con su terquedad- Ella no viene con nosotros- quizo sonar firme, aunque la duda se mezcló entre sus palabras.

Y así, tras las constantes insistencias de Moana y un par de intentos exitosos de celos contenidos, la embarcación partió aquella mañana con los tres a bordo.

Moana se despidió de sus padres, un par de segundos antes de que ésto sucediera, con cierto pesar, pues había pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos desde que regresara de su último viaje y le preocupaba pensar que podía pasar si no conseguían hacer las cosas a tiempo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de tí mi niña- dijo su madre al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su mejilla.

Moana sonrió.

-Será un viaje muy largo para la tripulación, actúa con sensatez- su padre la miró con un ápice de severidad paternal- y recuerda, nunca pierdas la fé en tí misma- agregó tomándola de los hombros para luego darle un fuerte abrazo- cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré papá, descuida- le respondió su hija con cariño y así pues, se dirigió hacia la embarcación con la palabra resolución escrita en sus ojos.

-Volveremos lo más pronto que podamos- se despidió Maui de ambos gobernantes a una distancia que él consideraba convenientemente respetuosa, dado que eran los padres de su novia con quienes estaba hablando.

Tui asintió a modo de respuesta y justo cuando el semidiós pensó que se encontraba libre de todo peligro, el jefe de la aldea exclamó su nombre.

Maui se volteó lentamente en su dirección.

-¿S-Sí señor?- preguntó un tanto temeroso.

-Por favor, cuídala bien- respondió Tui clavando ambos ojos como dagas sobre él. El semidiós captó el mensaje a la perfección. Aquello definitivamente no era una petición.

Maui tragó saliva y asintió al momento antes de subir a proa igualmente. Y entonces el barco abandonó el arrecife.

-Muy bien Tane, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó Moana tan pronto llegaron a mar abierto.

-La mujer a quien Hina entregó su corazón pertenece a la gente de Mokoia en Rotorua, una región de las islas del norte- respondió éste al tiempo que medía el cielo con la mano.

-¿las islas del norte?- Moana parecía preocupada y sin decir nada, desapareció por una de las compuertas internas de la nave para luego reaparecer con un buen bonche de papiros de piel enrollados en pequeños cilindros. Un tanto duditativa, colocó el primero sobre la superficie de madera de la canoa.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Maui, que en aquellos momentos dejó que uno de los aldeanos ocupara su lugar en el mando de la embarcación, para ir a reunírse con la princesa y el otro sujeto.

-Creo, que no tenemos ninguna relación con la gente del norte- respondió la chica sin dejar de revisar cada pergamino. Dentro de cada uno se incluían las rutas de navegación que ella y su gente habían estado trazando durante los últimos cuatro años. Las rutas de comercio, las islas identificadas dentro de territorio conocido y demás cosas- no hay una sola isla cercana en esa dirección, al menos no alguna que nosotros hayamos identificado.

-Son sólo cinco días a barco- la tranquilizó Tane- y me parece que hay un islote a medio camino, podemos descansar ahí el tercer día si es necesario y continuar nuestro camino después.

-¿Conoces bien el camino?- se aventuró a preguntar la chica con cierta desconfianza.

-Pfft, claro, soy un Dios muñeca, conozco todas las islas del océano.

-Bien, entonces no habrá necesidad de detenerse. Tenemos suficientes provisiones- Moana cerró los mapas de navegación satisfecha y volvió a abrir la compuerta interna del barco para guardarlos.

Cuando salió de nuevo a cubierta, uno de los hombres de la embarcación, la interceptó en el acto. Su nombre era Koa y aquel era su primer viaje fuera de la bahía. Era un chico de unos diecisiete años, bastante delgado, de cejas pobladas y ojos pequeños.

-¿Ehmm, señorita Moana?, está por anochecer y ya que nos queda un viaje largo por delante, los demás querían saber si es posible tocar un poco de música para amenizar la travesía- preguntó tímidamente.

La princesa se giró en dirección al resto de la tripulación. Exceptuando a Maui, a Tane y a Koa, habían otros dos hombres a bordo, que más o menos oscilaban la edad de Moana. Los dos fuertes y corpulentos, sus nombres eran Aulani y Keawe y ambos eran hermanos. Siempre habían sido de gran ayuda para labores pesadas como izar las velas en medio de una tormenta o incluso regresar la barca a su posición original si ésta llegara a volcarse.

Había también un par de chicas de entre quince y dieciséis años, quienes habían aprendido a seguir el curso de las estrellas a la perfección y podía decirse que incluso olían una isla a kilómetros de distancia. Sus nombres eran Kiannah y Maila. Kiannah un par de centímetros más alta que su compañera y con los ojos apenas un poco más pequeños y Maila de caderas anchas y actitud jovial y enérgica. Aquellos chicos conformaban a toda la tripulación del barco, que pese a que se trataba de una embarcación grande, realmente no había espacio para mayor cantidad de personas.

El cuerpo del barco observaba a Moana expectante, nadie quería admitir frente a ella que se morían de ganas por tocar algo de música para espantar el aburrimiento que conllevaba estar tantas horas en una embarcación sin poder hacer gran cosa.

La princesa esbozó una media sonrisa al verlos. La escena resultaba algo cómica después de todo, parecían un puñado de niños chiquitos esperando la oportunidad de poder tomar un caramelo después de comer.

-Está bien- asintió- supongo que algo de música no nos hará daño.

A todos los miembros de la tripulación se les iluminó el rostro al instante y sacando tambores de todo tipo, castañuelas, cascabeles y palilllos de sus respectivas pertenencias, comenzaron a tocar alegremente. El único que no se movió de su sitio fué Aulani, cuya función era dirigir la nave en la dirección correcta y claramente no podía desatender su función. Sin embargo, apoyó a los presentes con una canción. Cabía resaltar que de toda la isla, él era uno de los cantantes más afinados.

Moana, y las otras dos chicas, se alinearon en la cubierta para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la canción, al tiempo que también se animaban a cantar el coro de la canción.

La melodía se titulaba He Mele No Lilo y hablaba acerca del último gobernante de cierto poblado, a cuya gente se le había prohibido bailar el hula, entre muchas otras tradiciones. Los antiguos jefes no habían querido escuchar a su gente durante mucho tiempo y todos estaban tristes y desesperanzados. Entonces el último rey en curso murió sin dejar descendencia. Un hombre llamado Kalakaua fué seleccionado para ocupar el trono y él, preocupado por su gente, decidió reestablecer sus antiguas tradiciones y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, los isleños pudieron bailar hula libremente.

(La canción rinde honor al rey Kalakaua que recuperó gran parte de las tradiciones hawaianas tras haber sido prohibidas por los misioneros portugueses. Estuvo en el trono entre 1870 y 1890 más o menos. Por supuesto que ésas fechas no corresponden con la época de Moana, pero estuve buscando canciones porpias de la región de Polinesia y ésta fué la que más me gustó. De hecho sale al inicio de la peli de Lilo y Stitch)

Maui miraba a su novia embelesado, se veía tan linda bailando con esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, su cabello negro ondeando suavemente de un lado al otro, sus bonitos ojos color café...

-¡Pssst!, ¡Maui!- El odioso de Tane interrumpió sus pensamientos de improvisto.

-Ah, ¿qué quieres?- Maui se espaviló un poco antes de girarse con molestia en su dirección.

-Tu novia está invitándote a bailar genio, deja de babear y presta atención- volvió a suzurrarle mientras intentaba contener la risa.

Era cierto, Moana lo miraba con la emoción saltando de sus puspilas, al tiempo que le hacía señas para que se acercara. Pero el semidiós alzó una mano para expresar su negatividad con cierta reserva. El baile en realidad no era lo suyo.

La princesa se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y estando determinada a sacar a bailar a su novio, se paró frente a él y volvió a insistirle.

-Ven a bailar amargado.

-No princesa, yo no bailo- le respondió el otro con una media sonrisa, intentando sonar genial al decirlo.

-Vamos, será divertido- Moana no hizo caso de su negativa y lo tomó por el brazo con convicción- y no me digas princesa, soy la hija del jefe- repuso al tiempo que lo obligaba a pararse en su improvisada pista de baile.

Tane le dirigió una mirada a Maui diciendo "¿qué no se supone que princesa e hija del jefe son la misma cosa?"

-"Intenta explicárselo"- respondió el semidiós bajo el mismo lenguaje.

Kiannah y Maila fueron a tomar sus asientos inmediatamente para darle espacio a la pareja, de todas formas también tenían ganas de tocar los tambores y las castañuelas, además, también querían cantar un poco.

-Niña, yo no sé bailar, sería mejor que se lo pidieras a ese sujeto- maui alzó la barbilla en dirección a Tane.

-Seeee, creo que ahora está algo "ocupado"- respondió la otra sarcástica volteando a ver al aludido con una sonrisa burlona.

Tane estaba sentado junto a las dos chicas fingiendo no saber cómo se utilizaban aquellos instrumentos mientras les preguntaba.

-Y díganme señoritas, ¿a alguna de ustedes le interesaría convertirse en mi esposa?

Tanto Kiannah como Mailah soltaron un par de risitas emocionadas por la idea de desposar a un Dios tan guapo, pero ninguna de ellas hizo ademán de querer responder a la pregunta con seriedad. Después de todo, aún eran muy jóvenes como para aceptar un compromiso de ese calibre.

-Ese tipo nunca cambiará- dijo Maui poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien señor "yo soy el mejor en todo lo que hago" la clase comienza- ironizó Moana con una sonrisa para captar la atención de su novio, al tiempo que le mostraba cómo se bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

-Eh... ah...waa- Maui tartamudeó mientras sentía cómo perdía el equilibrio con cada paso, realmente no era bueno para eso.

Moana sólo comenzó a reírse de nuevo, sin embargo tomó los brazos de Maui y los alineó a la altura de su pecho, luego le indicó el ángulo correcto en el cual debía mantener abiertos los pies y después lo invitó a imitarla. El semidiós tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, pero cuándo lo hizo y logró mantener el equilibrió al fín, la princesa y él parecían moverse al mismo compás. Verlos bailar era entretenido y cabe añadir que ninguno de los presentes les quitó el ojo de encima, aunque intentaban ser discretos.

No obstante, ni Moana ni Maui se dieron cuénta de ello, estaban demasiado ocupados en mirarse con la típica "cara de gaviota a medio morir" que nuestro querido semidiós había descrito anteriormente. De cierta forma, las personas e incluso el bote parecieron desaparecer como pompas de jabón. Tenían mucho que sentir y que pensar como para hacerle caso al resto del mundo. En menos de un minuto, tan sólo quedaron ellos dos.

Probablemente ni Moana ni Maui se dieron cuenta de cuándo fué que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, sino hasta que sus narices se rozaron súbitamente y sus corazones comenzaron a latir alocadamente. Misteriosamente, el aire intensificó su temperatura y la nebulosa en la que ambos se encontraban sumidos deshizo todo pensamiento coherente al instante. Moana apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Maui e involuntariamente, sintió bajo sus manos el atronador, pero dulce sonido de su corazón. Como si debajo de su piel se escondiera un tambor cuyo sonido jamás se apagaba.

Pero entonces, justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse, algo se movió debajo del barco y todos los que se encontraban de pie sobre él se cayeron al instante.

Moana cayó justo encima de Maui, como era de esperarse, pero la burbuja en la que los dos se hallaban hacía apenas un par de instantes ya había explotado y aquello en realidad resulto ser un momento muy incómodo para ambos.

-Aaaah...y-yo...ah- balbuceó Maui sin saber qué rayos hacer en medio de esa situación. El rostro de su novia estaba...demasiado cerca y bueno, los dos estaban tumbados en el piso.

-Eh...eh...¡lo siento!- estalló la otra quitándosele de encima con la rapidez de una bala y llevando su mirada hacia el piso completamente sonrojada.

-N...no yo...yo lo siento- tartamudeó Maui sin saber hacia dónde demonios llevar la vista en ese momento.

-¡Ah!, ¡miren!, ¡es Tala!- exclamó Koa, quien convenientemente había ido a parar a la parte más cercana al agua del barco y en ese instante apuntaba en dirección al mar.

Maui finalmente posó su vista en la obscura superficie del océano y entonces se encontró con un camino de luz rodéando la embarcación y todo lo que se encontraba alrededor. Era un expectáculo simplemente increíble. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al animal, que increíblemente igualaba el tamaño del barco.

La mantarraya giró nuevamente en dirección a la parte trasera del bote y volvió a empujarlo, hasta que la marea los impulsó con una fuerza extraordinaria en dirección al norte.

Las cosas mejoraban para todos los tripulantes del barco. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza nuevamente y los chicos, comprendiendo que no podían desaprovechar oportunidades como aquella, dejaron los instrumentos a un lado y se pusieron en acción. Después de todo, ya habría más tiempo para descanzar después.

Maui, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos en la dirección por la cuál finalmente había terminado por desaparecer nuestra querida Tala. No quería levantar sospechas ni hacerse falsas ideas, pero habría jurado que había escuchado a ese animal reírse antes de partir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holii de nuevo =)

Decidí postear un nuevo capítulo de éste fic ésta semana, porque me sentía mal al dejarlos tan intrigados con el anterior. Pero he de advertirles que ahora el siguiente tendrá que esperar algunos días más porque ahora tengo que enfocarme en publicar la siguiente parte en mi fic de los trolls.

Sin embargo espero que les haya gustado ^^

Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus votos y sus comentarios, eso realmente me da muchos ánimos para poder seguir escribiendo.

Recuerden que los amo gente bonita, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡bye!


	6. Una disculpa enormeeee

p data-p-id="2c1645a4a4982a0f1936ab3b0e40fcd4"Hola queridos y queridas lectoras!/p  
p data-p-id="c0cbbbfb2865d94de04ff3c9b4a7d386"Ahmmmm, bueno, como muchos se habrán dado cuénta, he tardado años en publicar el siguiente capítulo y eso es por que la escuela apenas y me da tiempo para respirar!/p  
p data-p-id="a78a7fc1b2402cf30eb68ec74dfb4c4d"Es neta, no exagero, ¿saben lo que es no tener tiempo ni para comer y llegar a tu casa sólo para dormir? bueno, pues entren a la universidad y lo averiguarán XD/p  
p data-p-id="39a98c2ec94320c84bdac10ba6406391"En fin, con esto no quiero decir que vaya a cancelar la historia ni nada de eso, pero sí voy a tener que verme obligada a pausarla y probablemente en semana santa pueda volver a actualizar porque les juro que los fines de semana sólo los ocupo para descanzar, es un tanto desgastante hehe./p  
p data-p-id="6ffd7bc17151241fc5dfaa9e7bc78524"Y bueno, les debo una disculpa enorme, yo sé que muchos esperaban con ilusión las próximas actualizaciones pero desgraciadamente así está la cosa /p  
p data-p-id="951ba3f63bbd7152da4e35935ee00278"De todas formas les agradezco a todos su paciencia, y sus buenos deseos conforme a mi historia, realmente me hace el día saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo /p 


	7. Un vistazo a un pasado complicado p2

Cuando una persona se encuentra afligida y totalmente desesperada, generalmente, un día gris y lluvioso es la mejor forma de desahogo. Sentirse deprimido cuando el sol brilla en todo su esplendor es en cierta forma tedioso. Un día hermoso jamás podrá combinar con la tormenta que cada quien carga por dentro. ¿Cómo respirar cuando incluso el estado del tiempo es más afortunado que tú?

No obstante, Hina desde luego habría preferido que las gotas de su tormenta no hubieran embrabecido con tanto impetú a las olas del océano aquel día.

Tal vez, si el estado del tiempo no hubiera coincidido tanto con su estado de ánimo, entonces habría podido alcanzar el pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas blancas que se mecía ferozmente al cruel ritmo del océano en aquella noche de tempestad.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su pequeño hermano no se habría hundido en las profundidades del mar tan pronto.

Y de todas formas, si una tormenta iba a engullir a su querido hermano con tanta facilidad, al menos ésta hubiera tenido la suficiente decencia como para ahogarla a ella de igual modo.

Habría sido algo tan gratificante... terminar con todo de una buena vez, sus responsabilidades, su odiosa e imcompleta vida...

Pero Kai tenía que entrometerse a medio camino.

Tenía que obligarla a regresar, sacarla a la superficie, obligarla a respirar, obligarla a vivir de nuevo.

Lo odiaba por eso.

\- ¡Hina!- lo escuchó gritar.

La aludida tan sólo dejó escapar el exceso de agua que había en sus pulmones y comenzó a respirar trabajosamente.

Kai le propinó un par de palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla a volver en sí.

-¿Por qué me sacaste?- masculló la chica entre jadeos.

Los puños de Kai se crisparon ante esa clase de pregunta y su mirada se endureció en menos de un segundo.

-Estabas a punto de ahogarte, ¿acaso no te parece algo lógico?- respondió éste con una gelidez intimidante.

-¡Pude haberle salvado!- explotó.

-Ese niño estaba destinado a morir desde un inicio, no había nada que pudieras hacer. Si no lograba morir de ésta forma, tus padres habrían ideado otro método- continuó Kai.

La carencia de emociones en la voz del chico era algo que a Hina le hacía hervir la sangre con violencia. Le recordaba tanto al tipo de actitud que había adoptado su padre al lanzar a su único hermano al mar. Era su hijo por Dios santo.

\- Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido prematuro- escupió con marcada lentitud. Tenía que controlarse, si se enfurecía más de lo que debía, terminaría por derramar el torrente de lágrimas que comenzaban a invadir sus pupilas y no iba a darle a él el gusto de experimentar su dolor.

-Eso no está a discusión, un niño prematuro es un niño débil. No es conveniente...

Hina dejó escapar una carcajada seca

-No es conveniente- masculló roja de la ira- Nada en mi vida ha sido conveniente y tampoco lo sería en la de mi hermano ¿cierto?, no era conveniente que él viviera, porque ya tenían a su hermosa princesita para poderla desposar con el hombre que mejor les pareciera.¡Deja de disfrazar la verdad con palabras bonitas maldita sea!, ¡mi hermano está muerto y a todo el mundo parece encantarle la idea!- bramó totalmente fuera de sí antes de girarse e internarse en la selva. Reiterando el punto, ella no iba a permitir que él la viese llorar.

Kai tan sólo permaneció ahí, mirándola alejarse como un completo idiota, no había nada que pudiera hacer de todas maneras.

Los días posteriores a aquel suceso transcurrieron con sobrada normalidad para el resto de los isleños. Deshacerse de los niños prematuros era una costumbre demasiado común para todos. Los más débiles siempre eran los primeros en morir y la gente no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para estarse preocupando por ellos. Así era la vida, no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Por desgracia, existían personas como Hina que no opinaban de la misma manera.

Acababa de comprobar la crueldad que el corazón ambicioso de su padre podía profesar.

No era capaz de olvidar esos ojos desprovistos de emoción al ordenar la muerte de su propio hijo, su mirada de desprecio al verlo ahogarse entre las olas, como jactandose del hecho de que un niño recién nacido jamás podría sobrevivir a eso.

Hina se abrazó a sus piernas estremeciéndose. Esa noche era de luna llena y como de costumbre, la princesa se encontraba a la intemperie contemplando el cielo.

El viento no soplaba y las olas del mar a duras penas y producían un leve murmullo al chocar contra la costa.

La noche estaba muerta, tan carente de vida como los ojos de la chica.

Súbitamente, el crujir de una rama se escuchó a lo lejos. Hina no hizo ademán de querer moverse un palmo, ni siquiera cuando el intruso en cuestión se tumbó a lado de ella sobre la arena. A duras penas y se removió un poco en su lugar cuando Kai le ofreció algo de fruta para comer.

-Deberías comer algo, estás demasiado pálida- señaló.

-No tengo hambre- murmuró Hina con desgana.

-Desde hace dos días- Kai enarcó una ceja interrogante- ¿cuál es tu plan?, ¿morir de inanición?

Hina dejó descansar su rostro sobre su palma derecha al tiempo que llevaba su mirada en dirección al océano.

-¿Tengo elección?- se defendió.

Kai suspiró exasperado. Hacía más de una semana que Hina se paseaba por la isla como si de un fantasma se tratase. Asistía a sus deberes como hija del rey sin rechistar si quiera, no hablaba, no lloraba, no gritaba, no se enojaba y mucho menos se reía. Era como si estuviese en pie y se moviera tan sólo por inercia e incluso había comenzado a dejar de comer hacía dos días atrás. Era como contemplar una premonición al suicidio en carne y hueso.

-No te entiendo, cualquier otra mujer en tu posición se sentiría afortunada. Tienes la oportunidad de suceder a tu padre en el puesto con tan sólo desposarte ahora y prefieres- arguyó el chico al tiempo que se llevaba una banana a la boca- dejarlo pasar así de fácil.

-Si tan sólo lo hubieras visto- lo cortó la princesa con la añoranza partiéndole el corazón- tenía una sonrisa tan linda y unos ojos cafés tan brillantes... habríamos podido formar una familia bonita, habría podido experimentar lo que el amor de una familia significa de verdad. Podría haberle enseñado a cazar y a leer las estrellas. Le habría enseñado a ser un buen rey- el semblante de Hina se ensombreció- pero ahora ninguno de los dos podremos tener nada de eso a nuestro alcance.

Kai la observó impotente por un largo tiempo. Lo que Hina le decía carecía de todo sentido racional.

-No lograré hacer que cambies de opinión ¿cierto?, quieres a tu hermano de regreso.

Hina esbozó una sonrisa lastimera antes de asentir en silencio.

-Entonces ven- la instó golpeando su hombro ligeramente con las puntas de sus dedos, y dicho ésto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la costa.

La princesa lo siguió a través del camino rocoso que llevaba al lado oeste de la isla de forma casi automática. En situaciones normales, ella se habría negado rotundamente a seguir a ese chico a cualquier lugar estando a solas los dos en medio de la penumbra de la noche, pero en aquel momento apenas y era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Era como caminar a través de una nebulosa turbia y sin sentido.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron por detenerse frente a una barca pequeña, amarrada a una gran roca cercana a la orilla.

-Sube

Kai no necesitó repetirlo una segunda vez, Hina se sentó en medio del bote sin mayor reparo y así, en medio de aquella obscuridad lastimera, ambos se internaron en el océano.

La embarcación se movía lenta y trabajosamente por entre la vegetación de las orillas de la isla. Pese a que ya era muy tarde, el calor que la humedad del ambiente guardaba, era sofocante. Eso se debía en gran parte, a que la balsa estaba internándose a un río adyacente a la isla, muy poco transitado por sus habitantes. El paisaje era prácticamente virgen llegados a este punto del trayecto.

El viaje no duró demasiado, apenas una hora aproximadamente, aunque Hina estaba demasiado interesada en observar las extrañas plantas que se cernían a su alrededor como para poder preocuparse por algo tan vano como el tiempo.

El barco arribó entonces ante una cabaña vieja y destartalada ubicada justo en medio de un denso camino de espesa niebla.

Pese a que a simple vista, parecía no ser un lugar apto para ser habitado por un ser humano, una luz lastimera titilaba contra una de las ventanas de madera, delatando la presencia de una persona dentro de la pequeña casita.

-¿En qué clase de lugar nos encontramos?- Hina se giró hacia su compañero completamente extrañada, pero Kai respondió colocando su dedo índice entre sus labios, instándole a guardar silencio.

La princesa hizo amago de querer objetar algo, mas la débil luz que antes había divisado en la ventana de la cabaña comenzó a moverse en dirección a la barca y Hina no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ahogar un grito al ver que la misma avanzaba por encima de la superficie del agua sin siquiera tocarla.

Entonces, justo cuando llegó a pensar que la barca se incendiaría por estar tan expuesta a aquel fuego deslumbrante, la figura de un niño de ojos verdes y piel blanquecina se plantó justo frente a ellos.

Aquel era el niño más hermoso que la chica hubiera visto jamás. Contaba con aproximadamente doce años de edad, iba vestido con una falda de grandes hojas de color verde que le llegaba hasta la altura de los tobillos y llevaba cargando en los brazos, un pequeño bulto de mantas blancas, el cual le entregó a Hina con marcada delicadeza.

La princesa hizo acoplo de fuerzas para tomarlo, pese a su estado de shock y tan pronto retiró la manta, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

Ahí, entre aquel mohín de trapos viejos estaba su pequeño hermano, perfectamente sano y sin un solo rasguño.

Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, tenía la boca entreabierta, indicando que en ese momento se encontraba en un sueño profundo.

-Los dioses se han apiadado del niño y lo han dejado vivir. Ahora está a mi cargo- dijo el niño con un tono de voz muy lejano al de un chico de doce años.

Hina se giró en su dirección confundida.

-Pero ¿de qué hablas? eres sólo un niño, ¿cómo es posible?

-Creeme, es mucho más viejo de lo que aparenta- la cortó Kai.

-¿Tú sabías de ésto?- prosiguió la chica.

-Desde hacía un par de días; no sé por qué tenía la ligera sospecha de que podría mantenerlo en secreto, pero eres más insistente de lo que pensé que serías.

-¿Y por qué mantenerlo en secreto? si los dioses le han perdonado la vida, es lógico que mis padres hagan lo mismo ¿no te parece? nadie cuestiona la autoridad de una divinidad.

-Eres demasiado ingenua, tus padres son unos necios, volverían a idear una forma de deshacerse de él tarde o temprano- la sermoneó el chico- además, los dioses no perdonan una vida a cambio de nada- dijo señalando al bebé con el mentón- ahora él tiene una responsabilidad. Jamás podrá pertenecer a nuestro mundo de nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora es un semidiós- explicó el niño- significa que ya no podrá seguir viviendo como un ser humano. Mi misión ahora es entrenarlo para que aprenda a acatar esa responsabilidad, aunque, siendo un niño prematuro no sé si podré hacerlo adecuadamente.

Hina suspiró con pesadez, reflexionando un poco la situación. Era un bebé muy frágil, eso era más que cierto y aquel destino era demasiado para él.

-¿Le han...puesto un nombre aún?- inquirió observando a su hermano con preocupación.

-Se llama Maui- respondió el niño.

-Maui- repitió Hina con una sonrisa en los labios- yo me encargaré de hacer que su destino se cumpla como es debido. Serás el héroe más grande que el mundo haya visto, es una promesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holiiii mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Tenemos final feliz por el momento ^^

Pero más sorpresas le esperan a Hina en el camino hehe.

Ehm, por otro lado, les aviso que sólo me dieron una semana de vacaciones, por lo que tal vez sólo pueda actualizar un capítulo más. Tendrán que esperar hasta vacaciones de verano para la continuación del fic.

Hasta entonces ;)


End file.
